


【PWP】眼泪

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 12年欧冠！, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 预警：切赫x小猪，12年欧冠决赛后背景。简介：他的眼泪无法停止，即使是在上床的时候。
Relationships: Petr Čech/Bastian Schweinsteiger





	【PWP】眼泪

他一直在哭，一开始低头忍着眼泪，嘴唇咬得紧紧的，偶尔有一声细细的抽泣，鼻尖发红，门将的手指撑开柔软的内部，润滑剂从里面流出来，巴斯蒂的喘息是发抖的，眉头紧锁，浑身被晕得粉红。  
然后被门将进入的时候他抽噎出来，好像那根要给巴斯蒂造成多大的痛苦，每一次抽插他都流着眼泪，在眼尾积成一小汪红印，被干得不成音，哭着哭着又刺激成呻吟，低低的打了个转，就好像巴斯蒂被扑出来点球之后一样，趴在床上用手臂遮住脸，又可怜又想欺负。  
“你这样我会以为自己技术很差”，门将摸过他的背脊，汗水给身体带了一层光，湿淋淋的像水里捞出来的，后腰那里有一块药贴，给疲劳的肌肉镇痛。“要不就不做了吧？”再这样下去门将怀疑他会脱水。  
“不要……”，巴斯蒂的声音被压的极低，喘了好一会才说出话来。  
门将也不是非常想停，他的心中塞满了无数对胜利、荣耀和多年艰苦的极致喜悦，那些意欲喷薄而出的情绪都化作情欲的冲动，才刚刚插入不久，温暖地挤压着阴茎，原谅男人的劣根性，哭泣只会让门将更爽，那是一种征服的快感，这个时候停不下来。  
巴斯蒂根本跪不住，浑身都是虚的，双腿在膝盖处用不上劲，被门将顶着往前移，几乎要撞上床头板，那双手才抓着他的腰拖回来，接着的一下又狠又深，逼得巴斯蒂发出一声长长的哭叫，不由自主地蜷紧了脚趾，眼前发黑。  
“不要动，”门将哄着他，轻轻松松地把巴斯蒂翻过来，那根还插在体内的姿势再硬生生转到正面，哭昏了头的他一时不知道怎么反抗，试图伸长手抓着床单，然后过电般的刺激袭击了身体，巴斯蒂在手掌下的声音发飘，双腿绵软地挂在门将的手臂上，晒不到太阳的大腿根部和门将的手肘竟分不出哪个更白，屁股悬空在床单上，随着冲撞而摇晃。  
他拿手臂遮着脸，身体和脑子像是打架一样被酸胀的快感和哭泣轮番占据，整个蜷缩起来的身体被门将用力地操开，巴斯蒂呜呜地哭着呻吟，带着浓重的鼻音，眼泪流了满面。  
门将完全不介意他遮着脸，手掌下的表情和身体完全是两种状态，就算巴斯蒂再怎么哭泣，身体也能紧紧地缠着门将，翘起的前端显示他并不是一无所觉，门将握紧了腰部猛烈地撞击，把所有球场上没能发泄的情绪都统统塞进去，甚至有点凶狠地攻击人体最柔软最敏感的地方，巴斯蒂的前端吐出一大股清液，整个人挺直了腰，拼命扭动着身体，但他的双腿在空中拉开无处借力，只能哆嗦着缠紧了门将，感受体内火热的摩擦，门将听不懂他破碎的德语哭叫，沉浸在从脊椎传到大脑的刺激中不断撞击。  
巴斯蒂一低头就可以看到性器在体内进出，因此更加羞愧，连乳尖都挺立起来，门将腾出手拧了一下，成为压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，他尖叫出声，“啊……不，不…求你了……对不起……”，陷入到高潮前的虚幻，对着空气道歉，饱含自责和痛苦的感情。  
那些精液喷到门将的小腹上，又顺着重力滑落下来，他的脸完全显露出来，绿色的眼睛因为哭泣而发红，但现在巴斯蒂几乎浑身都是红色的，绵软地张开嘴呼吸，一点也没有赛场上的强大，他是被打败的敌人，是被俘虏的战利品，是门将胜利的标志。  
门将研究透了所有人的点球，他看过、描摹过、分析过无数次他的点球，那是只有一次机会的亮剑，生或者死，而一脚将球队送进决赛的巴斯蒂更是研究的重点，结果不必阐述，当场崩溃的他根本无法站立，摇摇晃晃出现在门将面前的时候他主动吻了上来，充满绝望的撕咬，痛苦充斥了他的内心。  
而此时巴斯蒂才陷入到更不妙的境地，门将的冲撞并没有停止，已经释放过的身体完全禁不起一点刺激，尚处在不应期的阴茎无法勃起，一跳一跳地发疼，“不……别这样……”，他居然还可以流出眼泪，让门将有点惊奇，巴斯蒂哀求门将放开，讨好地叫门将的名字，那些撞击在敏感处的刺激转化为身体里的酸胀电流，他逐渐被逼到崩溃边缘，眼神空泛，溃不成军。  
他的哀求变成分不清的呻吟哭叫，透出十足的情欲，那种颤抖从一点点开始放大，逐渐传到他的全身，温暖的穴道不受控制的缩紧，压迫着性器的前端，带来吮吸一般的刺激，门将感受最后关头的攀登，沉浸其中，射了出来。  
巴斯蒂过了好一会才从这种直击灵魂的高潮中醒过来，浑身酸软，眼睛红肿疼痛，连眨眼都困难。门将给他端来了水，他低头一口一口喝着手上的水，觉得体内黏黏糊糊地流出精液。门将没有带套，这不是一场温柔的欢爱，而是胜利者的掠夺。而当门将把巴斯蒂扶起，带着他走向浴室，关上了门，他也没有资格拒绝。


End file.
